dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooler Cold (Dragonball Zeron)
Cooler (クウラ, Kūra; lit. "Coola") is the main villain in the movies''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son ofKing Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body throughtransformations to increase his power. Although only two forms are seen (the last two), it is stated in the fifth film that Cooler possesses the same number of forms Frieza does, as well as a fifth and more powerful form, which he uses to combat Goku. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a bio mechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Overview Appearance Cooler and his Armored Squadron were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production (and later adapted as needed for future appearances). Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being roughly the same height as Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. When he transforms however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulderpads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ Name pun Like his brother and father, Cooler's name is a pun on all things relating to the cold. Originally, both Cooler's and Frieza's Japanese names end in a short "a" vowel, ("Freeza" and "Coola") but many English translations had dropped the "a" and added an "er" at the end due to many of the kana spellings on English words ("Freezer"). However officially, both Frieza and Cooler's original names typically are spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to the "Freezer" spelling). Logic would follow that the character's name should in turn be spelled in a similar fashion, (as opposed to "Cooler") but this was not the case.FUNimation Entertainment, the company responsible for Dragon Ball's production and distribution in North America and Australia, choose to spell the name as Cooler, despite spelling "Freeza" closer to the original as "Frieza". Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his attack, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently somewhat more positively inclined towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children,ambushing enemies from behind, and inflicting great harm upon an alreadyincapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced. Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. One similarity he has with his brother is that Cooler is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe".﻿ Biography Attack on Earth Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Planet Trade Organization, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors. According to an issue of the Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman Doore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In the year Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot (Goku) was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape, and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy (that, and also the fact that he had seven planets to conquer/destroy by the end of the day on the version, thus making him too busy to carry out the order anyways). Also, as Goku was only an infant at the time, he did not believe him to be any sort of immediate threat. Roughly 27 years later, Cooler is given word that his brother had been killed by a Saiyan. Initially skeptical, he soon comes to believe it, and heads to Earth to avenge Frieza's death; however, he has no compassion for his brother and only desires to do so to restore his family's honor. Upon arriving, he makes his henchmen encounter a Saiyan, who of course is Goku. He succeeds in mortally wounding him in a shot intended for Gohan, but loses sight of his quarry after Goku is washed down a waterfall. This encounter leads Cooler to suspect that the reason why Goku was able to seemingly kill Frieza was because he was a Super Saiyan. Not content to blow up the planet, being too proud and eager to smite the one who injured his family name, Cooler goes to some lengths to have him tracked down. With his henchmen Doore and Neiz killed by Piccolo and Salza almost defeated by him, Cooler finally enters the battle himself, with Piccolo expressing shock, believing him to be Frieza and stating that he should be dead. Cooler easily defeats Piccolo, blasting him in the chest multiple times and has Salza go after Gohan. Goku, revived by consuming a Senzu Bean, encounters Cooler, and Cooler demonstrates how much mercy he lacks, by dropping Piccolo, pretending to let Piccolo go for Goku to rescue him, and then blasting Piccolo before Goku could catch him. Goku, enraged, begins his battle with Cooler. Initially, he and Cooler are a fairly even match (too much even for Cooler's tastes), so he honors Goku by showing him his ultimate transformation. He increases dramatically in size, speed, and strength; four horns grow to form a crown atop his head as spikes form on his forearms, and he now sports a face-mask of sorts, hiding all facial features except his eyes, which are now red without pupils. Cooler now easily overpowers Goku in this form, and keeps to his word to make sure the Saiyan suffers for bringing shame upon his family's legacy, by attacking Goku with back-breaking techniques, almost bringing Goku to death, until at length he grows tired of the fight and feels Frieza had further shamed his family by dying at Goku's hand. As he makes plans to destroy the planet, Goku's rage transcends, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. Off-guard and arrogant, Cooler is batted around easily, and then he realizes how Frieza lost to Goku. Finally becoming desperate, he gathers enough energy to form a Supernova (the same attack Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta) that he hopes will not only be enough to obliterate the Super Saiyan, but the Earth along with him. However, with a powerful Kamehameha, Goku is able to offset his attack and send Cooler hurling into the Sun(interestingly, in the FUNimation Dub, when Cooler first notices the Sun while being knocked back by Goku's Kamehameha, he considers destroying the Sun with the intention of causing the Earth and the surrounding Solar System to freeze in darkness, but stops when he realizes that he is heading right towards it). It was then that Cooler realized that Goku was the Saiyan child he had allowed to escape nearly three decades ago, and that in scolding his brother and not lifting a finger he had been far too soft himself. After this, Cooler incinerates in the fires of the Sun. Battle on New Namek Main article: Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Cooler's remains float around in space and eventually fuse with the Big Gete Star, a giant machine. The Big Gete Star revives Cooler by finally fusing with his brain, eventually allowing Cooler to take control. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls to Earth's warriors for help; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, as well as Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, andYajirobe, travel to New Namek, ready to assist its people. Upon arriving, they find many robotic beings known later as Cyclopian Guards, as well as the "revived" Cooler now in a wholly metallic and enhanced body (in fact, it was a remote-controlled Meta-Cooler). Stronger than ever, he is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. However, even the two Super Saiyans run into difficulty handling Meta-Cooler; the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, and make it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack would Meta-Cooler finally be destroyed. However, the Big Gete Star housed not one Cooler, but thousands. Goku and Vegeta, battered and beaten, soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Goku and Vegeta are soon attacked and are absorbed by the Star itself, where they find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler; an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal. All Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control, and the machine itself formed Cooler's true body. He plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes (in the Japanese version, he states he plans to use their energy to create an army of Metal Super Saiyans which he would use to takeover the universe), saying "Oh, the exquisite agony!" and laughing maniacally. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Super Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled robots to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet. Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Cooler fashions a final body from what's left of his organic self, intending to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end Cooler believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mechanical arms with a powerful energy blast, giving Goku time to break out and destroy what's left of his body with a deadly energy ball. With the "brain" gone, the Big Gete Star disintegrates over New Namek, with Vegeta crushing the original chip in his hand, ensuring that Cooler will never come back again. After death ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' A phantom Cooler, along with what appears to be a resurrected Frieza,Turles, and Lord Slug, attack Goku and his friends in the 1993 VHS OVA special (and later Playdia re-make) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. They are in fact Ghost Warriors meant to harass the heroes (it is interesting that this is the only time in anime that Cooler and Frieza are seen together as allies). Dragon Ball GTEdit Cooler later makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when most previous villains escape from Hell when Dr. Geroand Dr. Myuu open a Dimensional Hole. He and the rest of the villains are sent back to Hell shortly afterwards. Powers and abilities Cooler possesses many of the same techniques as his brother, though often noticeably stronger. Very little of his individual techniques differ from that of Frieza. Weekly Shōnen Jump explains that Cooler can fully control his power in his true form, so he does not need to have lower forms that lower his power like Frieza has. It is notable that he possesses a powerful "fifth" form, his fourth transformation, that his brother does not have. However, this form is still no match for the power of a Super Saiyan. He is able to suppress his ki signature (as he was able to sneak up on Goku and Piccolo without detection, something he could not have done otherwise). He also possesses the ability to survive in the vacuum of space and, like Frieza, he has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries and still function (as shown in The Return of Cooler, in which all that remains of him is his disembodied head). Like his brother, he becomes a cyborg after his defeat at the hands of Goku, only to be defeated once and for all. In The Return of Cooler, the Big Gete Star gives Cooler the ability to create metal body duplicates. These metal bodies are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they are fighting into pieces so small that he can not repair himself. These repairs also have a much deadlier side effect. When repairing himself, Cooler can also analyze how he was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly. In other words, every time a Meta-Cooler is damaged in any way, it can instantly become stronger and these upgrades then become standard for every new Meta-Cooler created. PowerEdit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111126224916/dragonball/images/2/24/V2.jpgFinal Form Cooler's power level listed at 470,000,000Added by Sise-NegIn Cooler's Revenge, it is shown that Cooler is near evenly matched with Goku in his base form. However, one interesting fact is that base Goku (after he received a zenkai during the events of the movie) has become so powerful that Cooler states, after battling him, that Goku is powerful "enough to have defeated Frieza". Before his final transformation, Cooler reveals to Goku that Frieza was always trying to beat him at everything and that he would have killed him sooner had it not been for his father. This implies that Cooler was planning on killing Frieza before his confrontation with Goku, and desired to kill Goku mostly for robbing him of his chance of doing so rather than family matters. Cooler then transforms into his Final Form, where he far outclassed Goku even when Goku uses Kaio-ken x20. He loses only when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and blasts him into the Sun. Cooler is saved and rebuilt by the Big Gete Star after his battle against Goku. After receiving his robotic upgrades, Cooler's power increases dramatically. His robotic form, capable of adapting and improving with the tactical computer of the Big Gete Star, is enough to last a while in a fight against Super Saiyan Goku and allows him to create an army of robotic duplicates. The sheer number of stronger Metal-Coolers is enough to overwhelm both Goku and Vegeta. Even the very first Metal-Cooler is strong enough to defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan form, who at this point is powerful enough to go toe to toe with Cell in his perfect form. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 places Final Form Cooler's power level at 470,000,000. In DragonBall Zeron, Cooler drinks a forbidden drink in Hell known as the Suta, which turns him into a dragon-type nature. He even breathes fire in his Dragon form, and he is even stronger than before. He also has metal chips stored in his brain, and can create as much Meta Coolers as he wants. He transforms into a Dragon state, and becomes so strong, that he outmatches Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form. In his final Dragon form, he can also create Final Form Meta Coolers which are even stronger. However, he is outclassed by Mystic Gohan later on. After Dragon Ball GT After Dragon Ball GT Cooler somehow got involved with Lord Zeron as did his father, Frieza, Cell and his uncle Yougirou. Dragonball Zeron Tyrant saga King Cold reunites with his brother Yougirou in hell. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou go on a mission in hell, where they find a sacred place where drinks called the Suta, which give you incredible powers. King Cold and his army of tyrants steal them, and defeat the Hell bodyguards. They then communicate with the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron, who they were working for. Lord Zeron helps them escape Hell through a portal, and also gives them life. Lord Zeron expected something other then the Suta, which does not work for people of his race, and Lord Zeron demanded Goku brought to the planet. King Cold drinks the Suta, and gains incredible demonic powers, and also takes a sword out of his mouth, which gave him power. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou head towards earth, but they find Xicor and put him in a rehabilitation chamber. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a Suta drink as well. After the tyrants landed on Earth, they drank the Suta, which also give them incredible powers. Frieza could morph into anything he wants, and was much stronger. Cooler can turn into a dragon and gain more strength and stealth, and was much stronger. Cell turned orange, and had two distinctions on his head. Yougirou changed, as he was able to use Ice, and had the ability to create anything out of ice, ice which can't be destroyed by anything, not even energy blasts. The Z fighters could sense their energy. Frieza and Cooler go to a city nearby, and destroy it, alerting the Z fighters. Piccolo gets out of the chamber in one day, and goes with Vegeta to face Frieza and Cooler. Yougirou and King Cold come go the lookout to capture the dragonballs. Piccolo and Vegeta get there, and confront Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo fights the new morph powered Frieza, and Vegeta fights the new dragon Cooler. Gohan was on his way there. Piccolo goes to fight Frieza through Frieza's portal, and the portal closes. Vegeta and Cooler start fighting. They start an even battle, but Cooler's energy keeps on rising. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan, and takes the advantage of the fight, however Cooler can now use strong fire, which Vegeta must dodge. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, taking more of the advantage and gaining more speed over Cooler. Vegeta and Cooler then fight an even battle, however Cooler is also able to create meta Coolers, and Vegeta realises he must end the fight right away, so he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta now even stronger beats up Cooler easily, but Cooler transformed into his final form, releasing his inner wings, and transforming into dragon Cooler. Cooler now can breath more fire, and he is much more faster. Cooler and Vegeta had an even fight, but Cooler manages to hurt Vegeta, breaking his left hand. Vegeta had his left hand, but it was useless now, and Cooler was now stronger than Vegeta. Just when Cooler was about to use the death beam, Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and kicks Cooler in the neck, but does not do anything. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and tries to take Cooler on, but to no avail, as Cooler easily smashes Gohan onto the buildings. Cooler punches Gohan in the stomach countless times, and keeps on punching. Gohan was damaged badly, however Gohan then awakens all his inner potential, as he becomes Mystic Gohan once again. Gohan was now stronger than a Super Saiyan 3, and turned the tables on Cooler, defeating him so badly that he asked for forgiveness. Gohan unlike his father refused, and was about to attack, but Cooler then released his final form dragon Meta Coolers, and 1000 of them. They all attacked Gohan, but Gohan was too good for them, as he was able to dodge their every move. Gohan used his new technique in his Mystic form, the Kamehameha barrage, which was used to completely destroy all the dragon Meta Coolers, but they were able to regenerate, however Gohan was able to quickly go behind the real Cooler manipulating them, and Gohan used a Super Kamehameha wave to kill Cooler. Piccolo and Frieza also have a strong fight, and Piccolo becomes a Super Namek 3, an ancient Namek form that no Namek had ever reached for a long time. Piccolo in the form manages to defeat Frieza and escape the dimension, however Frieza escaped in the brink of death as well, and Frieza did not die. Meanwhile on the lookout, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and duels with King Cold in an even battle. Goku used his dragon staff, and King Cold used his demonic sword. Both of them collided. Goten and Trunks fused to fight Yougirou, and Gotenks was created. Gotenks fought Yougirou in his normal form. Goku seems to gain the upper hand, but King Cold hit Gotenks real hard, sending him down the skies off the lookout, and was going to crash, and Goku had to go and save him. Goku saved him, but was distracted, and King Cold and Yougirou had already left with the dragonballs, and King Cold used instant transmission to get to the spaceship. Goku could not find the spaceship in time, and Frieza, King Cold, Yougirou and Cell had already escaped via light speed. Chaos in Otherworld In Otherworld, after his death at the hands of Gohan, Dragon Cooler was about to be banished by King Yemma, however is stopped by Lila Cold who is the West Supreme Kai, and King Yemma nor the Grand Kai could not do anything about it. Cooler and Lila Cold were wished back by King Cold on Planet Zets (Lord Zeron's Planet at the edge of the Universe), and Lila Cold had the permission to use instantaneous transmission to go to Planet Zets, however Cooler could only leave if he had defeated Pikkon in the Otherworld tournament. Pikkon, who was much stronger than before due to training with Goku in the Dragon Realm and now he came back for the fight with Cooler. Cooler with his dragon abilities fight Pikkon, but Pikkon proves to be too strong and too fast for Dragon Cooler. Dragon Cooler transformed into his final dragon form, and Pikkon took off his weights, thus making the fight an even battle. During the fight, Pikkon critically injures and burns Dragon Cooler, however does not kill him, and when Pikkon let's his guard down, he get's shot with a Nova beam from Dragon Cooler, and is sent out of the ring and defeated. Dragon Cooler, who has the right to leave, then leaves, and travels through snake way, only to be confronted by Turles, Janemba, Bojack and his gang and Broly. They were Lord Zeron's servants as well, and suggested Dragon Cooler help them rather than King Cold. Dragon Cooler tries to fight, however is overwhelmed by Broly's Super Saiyan 3 powers, and has no choice but to join them. First they go through Hell to continue their mission. Later, Broly creates a portal to Earth with his Super Saiyan 3 powers, and then Dragon Cooler and the gang go down to Earth in to search for Goku. Forms Forms and transformations The only forms that Cooler is seen in are his true and final form (he has a transformation that is above Frieza's fourth form). It is stated an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump explains Cooler does not need to use lower forms like Frieza's first three forms because Cooler can fully control his power in his true form. Base This form is Cooler's true form. It is similar to Frieza's fourth form, but he is taller and has purple and white color. He has red stripes under his eyes and does not have a triangular spot on his chest like Frieza. Final form This form is Cooler's most powerful transformation. He gets taller and four horns on his head grows out and forms a crown. He gets shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his back and two blades from the armbows. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike. His face is covered in a mouth cover that almost cover his face, except his red eyes without pupils. Dragon Cooler After Cooler drinks the Suta, he takes the form of a Dragon, using Dragon clan based attacks, and also breathing fire. He is much more faster and stronger in this form than he was before. In this form he has red lines all over his body, and has small spikes above his elbows. His eyes also turn black, and his pupils stay red. In this form, he uses the Death Beam, the Death Beam Barrage, the Death Ball and many other dragon attacks. Meta Cooler This form is that what is the remains of Cooler after fusing with the Big Gete Star. All that remains of him is his right eye, a stripe and his brain. He is covered in cables and metal parts. He is able to control Meta-Coolers. After drinking the Suta from Hell, Cooler still has the metal chips in his brain, and can create as many Meta Coolers as he wants. Meta Coolers use lock-on buster, and blast attacks, and many more strong attacks. This meta Cooler does not seem to have Dragon abilities, and uses his old moves. Final Form Dragon Cooler Cooler in his final form has not much difference compared to his old final form, but has many dragon similarities, as he can now release his wings, and fight more dragon-like than ever before. He can also use his new attack the fire Nova ball which he shoots from his mouth, the Supernova, the Nova beam and more Dragon style fighting maneuvers. Final Form Meta Cooler In his final Dragon form, Cooler can release Meta Coolers, and this time in their final form. Cooler uses this against Mystic Gohan, but Mystic Gohan knows that if the real Cooler dies, so do the Meta Coolers, and thus destroys the Final Form Meta Coolers, and uses quick speed to get behind Final Form Dragon Cooler and kills him with a Super Kamehameha wave. Final Form Meta Coolers use the Super Nova, full power Death Beam and Lock on destroyer as their signature moves.